A database management system can be used to store relational data. The database management system can be transactional, meaning that a set of multiple database operations can be committed or rolled back as a single transaction. If a failure occurs before all of the multiple database operations have completed, the completed database operations will not have been permanently committed to the database. For security purposes, the database management system can encrypt stored data. When encrypted data is retrieved, the data can be decrypted before being used.